Shadows in the Dark
by Daine of the Wolves
Summary: *Sigh* i was trying to get a friend on another sight to update his story by refusing to update mine, but he held me hostage with a pointed stick so i gave in. here ya go. Please read West Wing Folded FIRST. You won't understand as this is the sequel.
1. The Horrors of War

Daine closed her eyes, weary to the bone. She rolled over onto her stomach, then onto her side, then back to her stomach. With a sigh she got up. Ever since Darius's death, she'd had a hard time sleeping.

Hunger avoided her, as did laughter.

She knew her friends had begun to worry, but she was in mourning. It had scarcely been a week since the battle that had robbed her friend of his life.

She looked around at the camp she was staying in. Alanna's tent had a light inside, and Numair's had snoring.

No one would notice if she took a short walk. Sliding on her clothes (a difficult feat in the dark) she set off.

The soil was cool under her bare feet, as dead as the silence that filled the air. Silence for humans. Daine knew better. The girl opened her mind to the sounds of the night. Bats overhead, owls in the dark.

She could use a quick fly around the dense woods. Human clothes dropped from Daine's slim frame, feathers covering exposed skin. Her mouth hardened into a beak, she gave a shrill cry and took flight.

Owl eyes scanned the snowy ground. The breeze ruffled feathers as she ducked down, loving the thrill. She pulled up, grinning as best as an owl can.

_You get back right this minute!_ Cloud's voice echoed in her mind.

_But I just started-_

_I don't care what you started! The humans noticed you'd gone! Come back!_

Daine turned back around; looking for where she'd abandoned her clothes. She dressed reluctantly, and headed back to camp.

"Could you give us some warning next time?" Alanna yelled upon seeing the girl.

"Sorry." she mumbled. "I just wanted to fly…"

"In the middle of the night?"

"I-I couldn't sleep. Is that a crime now?"

Alanna's purple eyes softened. "I'm sorry Daine. Just tell us next time. Maybe leave a note? In times of war no one should go anywhere outside camp without any notice."

_In times of war. That's what they always say! It's just me they worry 'bout. It's always me._

The brunette nodded and returned to her bedroll. She was still tired, but maybe she would sleep this time.

When Daine got up the next morning she found Alanna was already up and had set about making breakfast. Bacon sizzled in a pan she held above a fire, and tea simmered in a kettle.

"We're needed just north of here. About a day or so's ride." The knight informed her. "There're rolls in that bag there if you don't want bacon."

Still half asleep, the younger girl trudged over to the bags Alanna had pointed to and fished out her breakfast.

After she'd finished eating (barely half of a roll) Numair decided to wake up. He was surprisingly cheerful for so early in the morning.

"Alright, who are you and what've you done with Numair?" Alanna demanded, taking another piece of bacon.

The mage laughed. "Am I really that bad in the mornings?"

Daine smiled. This was where she belonged. Her family.

A branch cracked. Daine jumped, recognizing the sound of an approaching basilisk. Tkaa had become an excellent asset to the army as both fighter and a messenger.

_Tkaa! _

_Hurry! _The whispery voice in her mind urged. _There's a Rider group not a mile away who need Master Numair. They say it's urgent!_

Daine relayed the message to her friends as she packed

Nuamir sighed and stood to do the same. "It's probably about that spell I wanted to know about. Their mage thought he had it figured out."

Daine closed her eyes. Traveling again. She hated war.


	2. Going North

Daine yawned. She was bored stiff listening to the mages talk. She had no idea what they were talking about anyways.

The girl was in a tent with several mages, including Alanna, Numair, and several Riders.

"Try and stay awake, won't you?" Alanna commented with a laugh. Daine scowled and sat up straighter. No one was paying attention to her or Alanna.

"Whatever happened to that mission earlier?" The young Wildmage wanted to know.

"Magic comes first." The knight told her, grinning.

"I'm no help here. Can I go?"

"No unless you can think of a good alibi for leaving."

"I already have. After all, we can't abort that mission can we?"

Alanna smiled. "Brilliant. But you can't go alone, so I'll just have to go."

"You're as bored as I am!" Daine accused.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." The Champion replied. "But I'd better tell Numair we're leaving."

The knight stood up and walked over to the mage. "Daine and I have to carry out that mission. Sorry, but we have to leave now."

Numair looked disappointed but nodded.

"Race you to the horses. Readysetgo!" Daine bolted from the tent, gratefull to stretch her legs.

Alanna stared after the teenager who was, by now, at the horses.

"She always does that," Numair informed her, smiling. "If you ever want to win, you have to be the one to challenge her."

"I'll remember that. Daine! Race you to the spot where I'm standing. Wow I won."

Numair chuckled as Alanna left the tent. **There they both go. I hardly ever even get to see Daine now. I was hoping to spend some time with her.**

"Master Numair?" The Rider mage was talking still.

"I'm sorry. I was preoccupied. Would you mind repeating that?"

"I can't believe we got away!" Daine exclaimed with a laugh. She and Alanna were riding north as originally planned.

Alanna smirked. "Numair would let you get away with anything. He did, didn't he?"

Daine blanched.

"Sorry. Too soon?" The redhead asked, sympathetic.

Daine nodded.

"He's worried about you, you know."

The younger girl looked up, shocked. "What? Why?"

"You're not doing so well. I mean, after Darius…" The Lioness trailed off.

Daine smiled weakly. _She_ understood.

"Is he really that worried? He knows I'd never…"

Alanna sighed. "He's afraid that you'd do something-" she paused. "Drastic."

Seeing the look on her friend's face, she added, "He cares about you. He's never cared about anyone like this."


	3. Blood stained dreams and threats

Daine's dreams were filled with a strange, burning whitish blue fire. It twisted around her, calling without a voice. The flames outlined the trees in the forest around her.

If she had been herself and not her dream-self, she would have questioned why it didn't burn her skin. But she was too busy enjoying the coolness of the flames that licked her skin to wonder at such questions.

_Daine,_ now there was a voice.

_Daine._

The voice was all too familiar.

"No." she whispered.

_Yes._ The fire died, leaving only ashes in its wake. There was no smoke.

Now there was a young man with paper skin before her. His face was stony, his eyes blood red.

"No!" Daine yelled. "No, you died! How-"

_I am dead. For now._

"Darius, what's going on?"

_I need a life source to live again._

"I'm crazy. Wake up Daine, wake up!" What was going on?

She felt pressure on her throat. _Give me a life, or it'll be yours I take!_

"You saved me! Why kill me now?" Why did weapons never cross with the dreamers?

_Didn't you hear me? I want to live! I don't wish to take _**your** _life, but I need one before the full moon!_ He licked his lips, eyes raging. _Give me the mage's life that I may spare yours. _He moved behind her and hissed in her ear, _Give me his head, bloody and dead, and you'll live!_

The girl was choking. Fear swamped her senses, sending her into a panic. She would never kill Numair, but did she really want to sacrifice herself? She scolded herself for even considering it.

_Remember, by the full moon!_

The dream world shattered, much like a mirror dropped to the floor.

She awoke with a scream, sweat soaking her bedroll.

"Daine?" A red head poked through the opening in Daine's tent. The Lioness looked worried.

"Just a nightmare," she gasped. "Just a horrible, horrible nightmare."

"Tell me."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She tried again. Nothing. She shook her head.

"Daine?"

_What's happening? I could speak a minute ago!_

"Sleep. Maybe you'll tell me in the morning."

The fight in the north was a hard one. Both Daine and Alanna came out of it bruised and battered. They supported each other to their camp, barely reaching it before they collapsed.

"I hate trolls," the Champion muttered once she'd caught her breath.

Daine sighed. "Join the club. We meet twice a week on Thursdays and Fridays."

"I'm in. Is there cake?"

"Too bad. I missed all the fun." A new voice spoke.

Alanna grinned up at Numair from her seat on the ground.

Daine looked away. The dream was haunting her everywhere she went. She couldn't bear to meet his eyes just now.

"Sorry I was held up." He stopped. "Daine?" Numair knelt down beside his tired student. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked away.

"Daine?" The mage lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

She closed her eyes.

He moved away from her, hiding the hurt in his own eyes.


	4. Kill

Daine shivered despite being seated by the fire. The night was too silent. The adults had gone to sleep some time ago, while she had been out flying.

She felt guilty for avoiding them, but she couldn't face Numair. The Lioness kept trying to get her to talk about it, which only made things worse.

"Daine? Are you still up?" Numair was behind her, looking like he was still asleep. He'd dressed in a rush and his hair was tousled.

"I just got back," the girl explained , eyes on the fire.

"You should have been asleep hours ago. What kept you?"

"Just a flight."

Numair moved to sit next to his student. "Something is wrong. Care to tell me what?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Daine picked at the stray threads of her shirt, biting back a response.

"Did I do something wrong?" he guessed, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"No."

The mage sighed. Clearly Daine wasn't going to tell him. "I'm going back to bed. Get some sleep, alright?"

"Sleep? No!" Daine blurted without thinking. _I don't want to be told to kill you!_

Numair raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"I-I haven't been able to sleep lately. That's all. Go away."

Alanna muttered under her breath as she fumbled over to the fireplace. She gave a yelp when she saw the still awake Daine.

The sixteen year old was mending an old shirt, eyes unnaturally wide. Her hands shook violently, making every stitch a challenge.

"When did you get up?" The knight demanded.

"D-d-d-d- in' -ttttttt goooo t-o-oooo sleeeep." She stammered, pricking her finger with a needle.

"What's going on?" Numair was, as usual, the last one up. He didn't look like he'd gotten much more sleep than Daine had, but at least he was up and moving.

"Daine didn't go to sleep last night! Look at her!"

Numair frowned. "She did mention not being able to sleep but this is-"

_Kill. Kill. Kill the mage. _Daine stroked the dagger strapped to her wrist. _Kill him and this will all stop. Kill. Kill. Kill!_

Whether it was the lack of sleep or the desire to end the torments, Daine would never know what possessed her to do what she did next.

Note: yeah its short and not so good, but I've a good plot! Wait till you see what happens next!


	5. Releasing the pain

"Thanks anyways, Jon. Contact me if you get any information." Alanna sighed as she turned away from the fire. She'd left the tired girl with Numair to find out if Jon knew anything about the current situation. The king knew nothing.

The Lioness sat back on her heels with a frown. Nothing made sense. Numair had said that Daine was having trouble sleeping. But if she was having trouble sleeping, _she'd be flying_, not sewing. Flying calmed her down. Sewing was what she did to keep herself busy. So she was trying to stay awake. But why?

The knight was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud yell. She jumped to her feet and ran to where she'd left Daine.

Fear sezied her. What was going on? The voice that yelled was male.

When she got to the camp fire she saw that Daine had a dagger in her hand, her eyes not really focusing, but still abnormally wide. She was standing above Numair, who had put up a magical shield in a hurry. He was lying on the ground, low on magic from testing the spells with the Rider mage.

Alanna throw her magic out, knocking the dagger from Daine's hand. The girl whirled, hands keeping the shape of her grip.

"Stop!" Alanna yelled. _**Goddess! I can't hurt Daine! **_Fire gathered around the knight's hands, then flew out to encircle Daine. The young wildmage yelped and tore at the bonds that held her.

"Daine, stop! I need you to calm down!"

The girl stopped her protests. _Gods! What am I doing? What did I almost do?_

_**Kill. Kill. Kill!**_

"No!" she cried aloud. "No! Leave me alone!"

The voice got louder until it was shouting in her mind. _**KILL! KILL! KILL!**_

She fell to her knees, clawing at her own ears and screaming. She was in pain.

In a moment the Lioness was at her side. She was holding a vial of something or other tightly in her hand. She poured the liquid down Daine's throat, a difficult feat when the girl was moving so violently.

A strange serenity filled her as the pain left. She smiled and let sleep take her.

The next morning, Daine discovered that the vial had contained a drug for deep, dreamless sleep. She also found that she was still in the spot that she'd fallen asleep in and that she was enclosed behind a wall of purple fire. For that she was grateful.

Walking around her temporary quarters, she noticed that the adults were long since asleep. She also noticed that the dagger had hit ground inside the circle.

"How could I do this?" she whispered, lifting up the weapon. "I'm a monster. Those people on Snowsdale should've killed me when they had the chance."

She'd almost killed her best friend. Her fiancé had died for her and begged her to kill someone to spare her life.

No one would ever trust her again. She'd betrayed them for a convicted man, earned their trust, and then thrown it away again.

A deep sorrow set into her heart, sending a sharp aching pain through her entire body.

She let the dagger rest on her wrist and closed her eyes. She needed to release her pain and sorrow without laying the burden on someone else.

_NO! _Darius screamed in her mind. Daine ignored him and slid the dagger across her wrist.


	6. Cutters and Confessions

_Note: Tamora Pierce owns charectors, places and the main IMMORTALS plot. I have a few charectors and my plot._

_This relflects my life a bit. With my own excuse._

The dagger slid to the ground, blood standing out from cold steel. Daine stared at the slit on her wrist, not believing what she had just done.

She bent and scooped up the weapon. As she cleaned it off, her hands shook. The scar from her breakdown would haunt her forever.

She winced when she replaced the dagger, only this time to her other hand. Her cut bleed, not heavily, but it bleed. It hurt, but so did life. After all, that was why she'd cut herself, wasn't it?

Daine tore off a strip of cloth from the hem of her shirt. The shirt was a bit big for her, so it made no difference if some material was missing.

She wrapped her wrist in the cloth, hoping to stop the bleeding.

_How could I do this? _She wondered. _Why would I do this? It felt good then, but now I know I shouldn't have! Maybe I can shift new skin over it. Yes. All I have to do is shift over it._

She knew that sooner or later, someone would find out. But she could make that time far from now, when she could say, "I was just a kid. I don't know why I did that."

A snap of a twig behind her brought her back to reality, and the problem at hand.

Alanna was there, amethyst eyes serious.

"Daine? Are you okay now?" When the girl nodded, Alanna dropped the shield surrounding them.

"Why don't you tell me why this has been happening?"

"I can't. Every time I try and say, I choke or my voice stops working, like if there's a griffin near. 'Cept I'm not lying."

"I think this is more Numair's kind of thing. Maybe a spell or curse?" When Daine didn't answer, the knight called Numair.

He came slowly, as if moving too fast would kill him. His eyes were fixed on Daine, but they were anything but friendly.

"Daine has a problem that she can't tell us. She chokes or just can't speak when she tries to tell about it. Can you explain that?"

The mage looked thoughtful for a few moments. Finally he spoke.

"There are several spells that would explain this, but none seem to match this situation." Turning to his student, he asked, "Have you tried writing it down?" He spoke slowly, like the first time he'd met her. That wasn't good.

Daine shook her head.

"Well, let's try that, and then panic."

Alanna sprinted over to her bags, returning with paper and a piece of charcoal.

"Alright, tell us."

"This is going to sound crazy." she warned.

"WRITE!" Alanna urged.

Daine wrote. She told about the dream, the voice, the promise. The only thing she left out was her cut.

When she was done, she handed her paper to the Lioness. Alanna's eyes widened and she passed the paper to Numair.

He just shook his head. **No. It can't be. He died……** a new thought entered his mind. The mage looked at Daine.

She met his gaze, gray eyes solemn. He knew.


	7. Watchers

Cloud trotted to the head of the group, letting Daine avoid her friends. The girl had been noticeably nervous since her confession, but now she was getting paranoid. She wouldn't speak a word to a human, not even Numair. He'd tried everything to get her to speak; coaxing, pleading, even ordering. Nothing worked.

Daine had a lot to think about. She'd managed to steal a bandage from Alanna's bags, and her cut was healing. No one had caught on yet, but then how could they when she hadn't spoken?

Numair watched her now, eyes showing both concern and fear.

He caught Alanna's eye, and they shared a look.

Daine kept her eyes on the road, reminding herself that they only had a ten-minute ride to their latest destination, Pirate's Swoop. They'd been called shortly after her confession. She could already taste the sea and hear the waves crashing on the shore.

It was always calming for her to be by the sea. She could think here, and be at peace. Maybe even swim, if she could get away from her friends.

The castle slowly came into view, the Baron's flag flapping in the winds. A cry went up, and the gates swung open with a creak.

Alanna urged Darkmoon forward, her purple eyes aglow.

Daine sighed and asked Cloud to go faster. The pony raced to the gates, knowing her mistress needed to be alone.

At pirate's swoop...

Daine let the ocean sweep up and cover her feet, then pull away. She laughed, feeling her stress wash away.

A gull called, dipping low in a mock attack. Daine smiled, wriggling her toes in the cool, wet sand.

It was nice to be here, alone with her thoughts.

She didn't even notice Numair watching her.

He was in the Observation Tower, where he hoped Daine wouldn't catch him looking. She looked so happy. It hurt a little to know that she couldn't be happy like that unless she was alone. To know that she could never be happy like that with him.

She twirled, falling back to the sand, giggling and grinning.

Numair leaned against the wall, smiling. That was his Daine all right.

When she'd become his Daine he'd never know. She just was.

He'd called her his Daine before, and his Magelet. Well, that was a give-in. She'd always been his Magelet.

She had referred to herself as his Daine before. He'd almost jumped for joy on the spot.

Now he looked at his student again. She stood firm before the waves, jumping back just before it hit her.

She looked his way, and waved. He waved back, a bit taken back that she'd been able to spot him.

**Of course she saw you, dolt! She has eyes like a hawk!**

She moved back just before the next wave crashed.

He continued to watch her, content with the knowledge that she didn't mind him watching her.


	8. Memories And Stars

Daine hadn't realized how long she'd been out by the ocean until she looked up from speaking with seals. The sky had turned a brilliant pink edged with a gold finer than any man-made metal. It was touched with orange and outlined with a deep sapphire. It reflected onto the water, giving an illusion of endless skies.

She stood there until the sun disappeared completely and the colors faded. Her legs gave way suddenly, and she hit the soft sand. She held back a giggle and looked towards the skies.

A bright light hung in the sky, alone.

_It's like me,_ Daine realized. _You start out alone, but soon they'll be so many others to join you. _Daine smiled. It was something Ma had always said. Calling Daine "her little star" and telling she was just as bright and special as one.

One day, after being rejected by the other villager's children for a game Daine, decided she wasn't a star. Ma had insisted she was, but the little girl refused to believe it.

"What star am I then?" she'd asked, smirking.

"Why, the first star of course. You start out alone. Right now, you've not many friends in the village." That was true. "But soon, they'll be others to join you. You'll see," Ma had told the defiant child before her.

Daine had made a face. She didn't think Ma was right, but Ma wouldn't lie to her. A spark of hope formed in her that day. It had grown into a roaring fire that had kept her going when the villagers mocked her. When the bandits hit, she had clung to it like a bur.

Now she realized that Ma had been right.

She watched the skies, pleased to see no stormwings tonight. There were owls, but only a few strayed this close to the sea.

"The first star," a voice behind her murmured, barely audible above the crashing waves.

Daine twisted to get a look at the speaker. Seeing him, she smiled. "I was thinking of making a wish," she said shyly. It seemed a bit childish that she still wished on the first star she saw.

"Go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

The girl closed her eyes, lost for a moment in the rhythmic sound of the waves hitting shore and the first bats. Inhaling slowly, she caught that familiar salty scent. What more could she wish for? This was her idea of a perfect evening.

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that this war would end soon, so I can go back to normal nights like this._

Opening her eyes, she saw that Numair had sat next to her, a grin playing across his face. She smiled at him.

"What did you wish for?" His voice was almost a whisper, and yet she heard it as clear as a bell.

"I can't tell. I _really_ want it to come true." Embarrassed at even thinking a wish on a star may come true, she ducked her head. She was glad that the darkness hid her blush.

Silence crept across them like a blanket. They watched as other stars appeared in the sky, shining brightly.

"Do the stars really tell stories?" Daine wondered aloud, knowing what the answer would be.

Her teacher smiled. "Are you really going to let me gone on about this? I can't guarantee that I'll stop."

"I want to hear," Daine replied stubbornly.

"All right. Which on do you want to hear first?"

Daine shrugged. "Your choice." She hesitated, then leaned against her friend. He look startled at first, but then his eyes softened.

He began his tales.


	9. Seaside Wonderings

WARNING:Major fluff. The battles are coming, but DN fluff is just too cute! Sorry I took so long, but my computer is having trouble. Please review.

Oh, and i don't own anyone here. Its all Tamora Pierce's. (Ha ha you can't sue)

------------

"…..and that's the last tale I can tell you right now. Later on I'll tell you more." Numair finished. He had good timing- The stars were beginning to fade, and the sky that edged the ocean was beginning to turn a pale yellow.

When Daine said nothing, he craned his neck to get a look at her. Her eyes were shut, and sometime during the night, she had curled up next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she was smiling in her sleep.

He grinned and shifted slightly, careful not to disrupt the sleeping girl. The mage gently brushed a stray curl out of his students face, silently praying that she wouldn't wake up just yet.

Numair stroked Daine's cheek, loving the feeling of her warm skin. She snuggled up to his hand, still asleep.

He rested his chin on her head and inhaled deeply, catching her scent. It was a sweet mix of lavender and fresh herbs, deepened by the smell of animals and a light musk. He knew that scent by heart, and savored it.

It was nice to have her so close to him, to know for sure that she was safe. He knew that she could protect herself, but that certainly wouldn't stop him from worrying. She always acted indignant when he made a fuss over her, but he could tell she enjoyed it a little. She needed to know that someone cared, and that that someone would _always_ care.

Numair took this time to look her over. When she was awake, he had to be careful not to let her catch him looking. Now, he had a chance.

Her stubborn chin stuck out almost defiantly, in sharp contrast to those soft, full lips. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks, and her wild smoky brown curls framed that lovely face. It was an innocent face, despite the horrors she had been through.

The mage frowned, moving a curl away from her left cheek. A deep gash was there; most likely recent from the battle she and Alanna had been in. It hurt him to know that this happened to her, that it was _normal_. She must have plenty of scars, and surely she was used to seeing the cuts and bruises, but that didn't change the fact that she shouldn't have to do or see _any_ of this. If she had still been in Galla, were the fighting was less and limited to only men fighting, she could continue life as it should be- in peace.

Tortall was doing well with woman warriors, and he had nothing against them, but he didn't like Daine taking such risks.

Daine stirred in Numair's arms, startling him out of his thoughts.

**It doesn't matter what she should be doing instead fighting. She **_is_** fighting, and there is no way to change that. There's no safe haven away from all of this bloodshed. Even if there were, she would never leave her human friends-or her animal friends for that matter- to fend for themselves.**

"Mair?" Daine's voice asked sleepily. He smiled. "Mair" was her casual name for him.

"Mm?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh, I imagine sometime around dawn." He looked down at her. She was looking at him oddly, and his heart did a flip. Did she know?

"What?" It was suddenly hard to breathe.

Those gorgeous gray eyes were focused on him, a dreamy look hiding a flame burning behind her eyes. She just shook her head and smiled that dazzling smile of hers.

For a moment, they were both silent. "We should go inside soon," he whispered softly in her ear. She shivered, and his arms tightened around her. He did not want to let her go or to go inside, but maybe she did.

"Do we have to?" Numair grinned.

"No. Of course not, Magelet. Let's stay out for the sunrise."

Daine nodded, smiling contently. She tucked her head back under his, enjoying the warmth of his body.


	10. Alanna and George

Alanna grinned as she watched two people move through the steady line of people awaiting their food. These two were talking rapidly, neither one really aware of their surroundings. The female of the pair was more listening then talking. Her taller, male companion was waving his free hand to emphasize his words. They continued to talk to each other as they took their food and searched for seats.

Alanna shook her head. She'd been watching this friendship grow for some time, and she already knew the outcome. It was like seeing a seed being planted, and knowing what would grow. All you had to do was wait to see it.

The pair wound up sitting at a deserted table in the back of the room. _**Figures**_, Alanna thought with a shake of her head.

"You know, s' not nice to watch ather people." The lioness turned to see her husband standing behind her, arms folded over his chest.

"So says the former thief, now spymaster." She teased.

George grinned and took the seat next to his wife. He knew who she'd been watching **again.** Thought he had to admit, it was a very intresting thing to watch. The two people they had been watching so long were the best of friends, nearly inseparable. They were in love with each other. The only problem was that neither one knew that the other loved them back.

"They were out at the beach last night," the redhead told her husband.

"I know. Seems like the only ones who don't know 'bout that romance are the ones in it."

Alanna chuckled. That much was true. "Sooner or late, they'll figure it out."

"It'll be later with the way they're acting."

Alanna shook her head. "Neither one of them can hold it off forever. It's so strange how they can look at each other just when the other stops looking at them. If I didn't know better, I'd say this was planned."

"Speakin' of which, Jon just sent us some new orders. Terraville next."

"Tarraville? Isn't that where Daine went for medical help a little while back.

"The very same."

"You know, I bet they'll need as many supplies as we can take. Do you know how many are among the casualties?"

"No, but Jon said he'd send more details in a few hours. I'd say at least two hundred injured, fifty dead in the area at last count."

"In a week or day?"

"A week, luckily." George's eyes burned with a deep hate. "I'd like to see them that did this hang."

"You probably will," Alanna murmured gently. George nodded.

Meanwhile, Daine and Numair were talking about less grim things.

OVOVOVO  
"You always manage to blow up something, don't you?" Daine asked with a laugh. Numair grinned as he set down his tray.

"It's not _my_ fault. They should make candles less easy to explode."

"And plates, and food, and tables," Daine interjected, smiling, "And books

and -"

"Alright, alright! I get the point!"

Daine nodded triumphantly.

"By the way, I only exploded a table _once_."

"Right. Too bad it was at a feast." The girl remarked, smirking.

"You don't have to rub it in," her friend muttered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Suuuure you didn't." Numair commented. He was about to return to his food when he remembered something. "Daine, did you get another dream from Darius last night?"

The young wildmage shook her head, brown curls escaping the tie she'd held them down in. She rolled her eyes and went to work getting them to behave again.

"Well, when you do, be sure to let me know. I think I've figured out what's going on."

"Really?" Daine eyes burned with the desire to be free of Darius's haunting. "Whats going on? How do I reverse it?"

"Calm down. I said I _think_ I know, not I _do_ know."

"Oh." Daine looked deeply dismayed.

"But I'm almost positive," the mage added quickly, "I should know for sure by tomarrow."

"Thanks." Daine whispered, gripping her friends hand tightly. He sqeezed back, as tightly as he could.


	11. The Fire

Daine finished saddling up Cloud just as Alanna came in. The knight had a travel bag slung across her shoulders, and her sheathed sword hung from her belt.

"Terraville. Are conditions really that bad there?" The lioness wondered, getting her horse's saddle down from its spot on the wall.

Daine nodded. "Not even decent healers. Gifted or ungifted, as long as they can sew up wounds they're in. And its not too clean. Probably more die from infection or disease then actual wounds."

"Your Ma taught you well." The older woman sighed. "We may have to spend some time in that hospital of yours to help out. Jon would rather we be fighting the enemy, but he doesn't want our people dying either. It's a shame most of the healers are fighting instead of saving lives."

"That's war," Daine said quietly. "Instead of saving lives or making advances to help the world, we're fighting for power. Even if its just the power to live, we have to fight because of one power-hungry Stormwing. Think. If humans and immortals weren't so desperate to control and to have power, we'd have found dozens of cures for different deceases by now. Discovered new spells and helped people." She shook her head. "Its such a waste."

The knight nodded solemnly. "You shouldn't have realized that by now."

Daine shrugged. She started to saddle up Dark Moon for the Lioness.

She knew that she'd seen more battles than many Riders, and that many people thought she shouldn't have to. They said she should be helping her animal friends. If there was no war, she could be. Just to be at peace with her friends. To go on a flight without being monitored. She could do what she'd wanted to do. Have a family, live with and heal the People…

Daine finished with Dark Moon. She patted the horse affectionately before returning to Cloud.

_We're going back to the place you were almost killed at?_

_No, we're going to where I was __**treated, **__not where I was __**hurt.**_

_Same difference, _Cloud retorted.

"You know that can get very annoying," Alanna commented. Daine blushed slightly.

"Sorry Lioness. I didn't mean to ignore you." Daine spoke as if she were talking to a three-year old.

"You better be sorry." The knight answered, biting back a grin. Her purple eyes couldn't hide the smile.

"Stop threatening my assistant." Neither wildmage nor knight had noticed Onua's entrance. "We're about ready. Numair's on his way."

"Let's hope he doesn't get lost on the way," Daine joked.

Onua grinned. "Knowing him? He will. He's gotten lost in his own home at least a dozen times."

"That's nothing," Daine challenged. "_I've_ seen him get lost for days in his study. That's what he gets for keeping every book or scroll he sees."

"Not every one. He probably lost half of them any how." Alanna laughed.

_He's on his way_, a stray cat told Daine. She relayed the message to the humans.

He arrived in no less than five minutes, having walked into no less than three walls. He was of course, reading a book.

"Nice of you to drop by," the Lioness commented dryly. "How many times did you get lost?"

"I'm not _that_ bad," the mage retorted.

"He is too," Daine whispered to Onua. The horse mistress laughed.

"Thanks a lot. You've turned my own student against me." Numair was grinning.

Daine smiled at him. For a moment, their eyes met, and each reflected a burning fire. Daine suddenly found it hard to breathe. The fire was spreading through her, filling every vein with an indescribable emotion.

The mage's eyes were darker than usual, consumed by the fire. Everything outside of them seemed to stop, including time itself.

It was only when Cloud bit Numair's elbow that he broke eye contact.

Daine closed her eyes. What was that?


	12. Full Moon

Terraville Hospital was in even worse condition then before. Material that oddly resembled the missing burlap curtains was now being used as bandages. The floors were caked with dirt and dried blood.

Daine closed her eyes, fighting the urge to vomit. _You can do this. This isn't as bad as some of the things you've seen._ A tiny voice squeaked _Then why is it so much worse?_ Maybe it was because everyone was screaming. Either they were shouting for a healer, bandages, or in pain.

A healer rushed by them, her skirts and blouse streaked with fresh blood. Someone was shouting orders, and chaos rained. The lioness sighed and rolled up her sleeves, purple fire gathering around her hands.

A pale, thin women came over to them, her hands twitching as she wiped them on her skirt. Her eyes were a dull brown and failed to hide how tired she was. "Yes?" Her hoarse voice croaked, "What d'ya want here?"

"We're here on the king's orders. We're to help with the wounded."

The healer nodded. "Any of ye got healer trainin'? 'Sides the knight?"

"I don't have the Gift," Daine admitted, "By my Ma was a healer. I can help."

The women looked at her sharply. "Only two people in this room countin' your lioness got the Gift fer healin.' Everyone else can either tie a bandage or make a proper stitch." Somebody yelled for a mistress Wilson. The healer turned back to them and said quickly, "Help who ye can, don't waste time on those ye know ye can't save." With that she ran over to a cot where a shrieking man with an axe head in his side waited.

The Lioness went over to one of the worse cases; a warrior with an arrow that just barely missed a vital vein. Daine looked around for a moment and sighed. She hadn't had to do this since Ma was alive. She shook such thoughts out of her head and went over to the nearest unattended bed.

An eight year old girl was screaming; a burn from spidren blood ran from just above her eye to her stomach. Fumbling at the pouch she carried hooked to her belt, the Wildmage tried to block out the screaming.

Finding what she'd wanted, she applied a salve Maude had given her sometime ago to the eight year old's burn. The girl calmed down slowly. Daine gave the victim a weak grin. It felt good to help humans instead of killing them.

Alanna was seeing to all the worst cases, Daine the ones that didn't require a Gift to heal, and Numair the easier ones. The black robe's healing education was basically enough to keep a person alive until they reached a healer. He'd never actually been the healer.

When they made camp near the hospital that night ( there were no beds available) Daine found she couldn't sleep again. She rolled over six times, trying to get comfortable. With a sigh she gave up and lay on her back, watching the stars.

_I wonder if Numair ever figured out what Darius meant. We've all been fair busy, so I doubt it. Darius said until the full moon. Why is it always the full moon?_

A loud sigh from across the camp told the girl that Numair was also having trouble sleeping. The girl grinned. "Can't sleep?" She called to him.

"No."

Daine flopped onto her stomach. "Me neither."

There was a sound of rustling blankets, then footsteps. Daine could see the outline of her tall friend against the light of the moon. The light of full moon.


	13. Soon

Blood red eyes watched the girl intently from the shadows. They followed her every movement as she spoke with the mage. Every hand gesture was caught, every shift in weight noticed.

Her watcher was a tall, pale skinned man, if he you could call him a man. His hair was white as the snow that lay scattered on the ground, matching his skin. He was thin, so thin that the rip in the side of his shirt exposed his ribs along with a nasty scar.

He wasn't alive, really. Not until he got someone's blood. And they had to be powerful. The demi or her friend would do. Yes, the demi. Half goddess. Her blood would give him all the power he needed. Enough to both make him alive again and immortal. For now, he was just a moving body, confined to dreams accept for this one night. It was now or never.

The creature watched as the mage left, and the girl stood. She was headed for the small stream near by, thirsty.

Slowly, the creature once known as Darius moved, creeping in his shadows, following. Soon she would be out of view from anyone in the camp. Soon he would have her. Soon...

NOTE: Sorry for the delay! More chapters on the way!


	14. Shadows and Plots

Daine wiped her mouth as she turned back towards the camp. She was tired, and ready to sleep at last. The snow crunched under her feet, making her wish she'd worn boots. In a few minutes, she'd be back in her bedroll, warm and comfortable.

She shivered suddenly as a chill crept down her spine. It was colder than she'd remembered. Moreover, camp seemed farther away. She pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ears. She heard name. Was someone calling?

_**Daine**_ The voice was cold and familiar. The girl froze._ Nice. You're so tired you're hearing things. Either that or your dreaming. Next time go to bed earlier._

_**Da-a-aine. **_The voice was calling in a sort of singsong voice. _**Da-a-aine. Have you forgotten what day it is? Didn't you see the moon?**_

_No. No, it can't be the- Yes. Oh gods it is the full moon! I wish I had been sleeping! _Daine spun, looking for her enemy. Where could he be? There was nothing there but shadows...

A cruel laugh echoed around her. Shadows crept up to touch her. She jumped back. Camp. If she could only make it back...

No chance of that. The shadows had her surrounded now. Shadows. They were his messengers._ Can I go through them?_ A step backwards proved her theory wrong. Her foot touched a shadow and went numb. She pulled her entire leg back, trying to shake the feeling back into her foot.

"What do you want?" She hollered, hoping someone would hear.

_**Isn't it obvious? **_Daine looked up from her now useless foot and into red eyes. _**I want blood. I need it to live. **_He seemed to glide towards her, out of shadows. His right hand was extended, lifting to touch Daine's cheek. _**Your blood.**_

Daine drew back, nearly paralyzing her other foot. She fumbled for the dagger she kept over her wrist. The laugh echoed again, the sound making her ears ache. _**You think a mere dagger can kill me girl? I'm already dead! Once I kill you, I will be Immortal!**_

_Why do these people always give away their plans? Because there's no way I can win now? _She closed her eyes. This would be the end._ If you can hold out to the morning,_ a tiny voice in her head prompted, _you may have a chance. Just wait till dawn. Hold em' off a little longer._

Daine thought wildly, trying to think of anything, anything to get her out of this She couldn't go down, or to the side because of the shadows. Where else could she go...

Of course. It was too easy! If she couldn't down or sideways, she would go up!

"Look, I'd really love to stay, but I gotta fly!" She spoke as she shifted into an owl. True a bat would have been easier, but she doubted the sound waves a bat used to navigate its path could detect shadows. She flew up, barely avoiding a shadow.

How could she avoid all shadows? They were everywhere! The road to Terraville was cut through dense woods, and the stream was littered with rocks. _I have to stay in the moonlight,_ she realized._ If I keep flying in the light, I'm safe!_

Now she realized how quiet it was. Too quiet. There was no yelling, no Darius. _He silenced the area. That's why no one heard me._ Diving almost out of the light, she scanned the area for the camp. It wasn't far. She dove, keeping in the light. Suddenly she pulled up. No, it was in the shadows. She screeched, hoping to wake someone. From here, she could see the camp. No one moved.

_Excuse me!_ She called to Cloud. The pony jumped at the sound, then looked around for her owner. _I'm up here._ Daine supplied.

_Well get down __**here**_Cloud ordered, clearly upset at being awoken at such an hour.

_I can't. But listen I need you to wake somebody up. Please! _

The pony grumbled some vulgar words towards Daine, but did as she was told. With a loud neigh and an angry stomp of her hooves, she had awoken the camps inhabitants.

Onua stood first, hair a mess. She tugged on her breeched and boots before seeing to Cloud. Alanna got up when Darkmoon joined Cloud in making noise. Numair got up when his horse got too loud.

"Where's Daine?" The lioness asked groggily. Onua frowned and looked around. "That's prob'ly why they're unhappy," The lioness muttered.

Daine screeched again. Slowly she reformed her mouth to that of a human's. She wasn't very near the camp, and she prayed they'd hear her words.

"Darius is back!" She yelled. She was tired, so tired... Darius knew she would try and get away. He had known and planned. She was so tired...

"What?" Onua asked in another yell. Daine couldn't fly much longer.

Daine repeated herself. "Did we figure out how to stop him?" she added. This was possibly her only chance.

"No!"


	15. Regrets

Daine was beginning to feel very lightheaded. After hours working in a hospital and traveling, she was now exhausted. The fact that she was flying did not help. Her wings were beginning to ache, and her eyes felt heavy. Flying took up too much energy to stay in the air all night, much less a night like this one.

The worst part was that she had walked right into a trap. Darius had planned for her to die this way. Die...

It was strange, to know she was going to die, and yet have no way of stopping it.

Looking down at her friends, she could see worry and fear in the way they moved. Alanna was biting her lip, something she only did when she was nervous or upset. Onua was grooming her horse, hands shaking. When she was upset, she found something to keep her busy. Her teacher was pacing, eye shut.

Daine circled lower. Cloud was stomping her hooves impatiently. The pony's eyes gave her fear away.

What would happen to them if she died? Cloud would get a new Rider, whom she would undoubtedly hate. Onua would need a new assistant. Alanna would need someone else to help with Darkmoon and the children. Numair would need a new student. And Kit! The poor thing would loose her second mother. That was the worst of it. Leaving Kit alone.

Daine felt her eyes closing. Without them telling her to, her wings folded back against her body. Her last conscious thought was that she was falling into the shadows….


	16. Saved

Daine awoke to someone yelling. She could not even remember going unconscious. She tried to see who was yelling, but the light was too bright for her eyes to handle just yet.

A moment later, footsteps came. Then two more voices. All of them _seemed _familiar, but they sounded so far away…

The first voice was talking to her. Daine heard her name, but everything else said seemed like a whisper. No, not a whisper. Just distant.

That voice was Onua. Daine had traveled with the k'miri often enough to know. 

She had to see what was going on. With a sigh, she forced her eyes open. Light streamed in, blinding her for a moment. She blinked, and slowly, figures came into focus. Tall, average and short. There were still a little hazy when Daine decided to ask where she was.

The short figure, topped with red, answered that she was in camp still.

"And Darius?"

"Gone."



When Daine was fully awake, Alanna was by the fire, Numair was in his tent, and Onua was grooming the horses. Daine rose, stiff joints aching. She took a seat across from Alanna, grateful to be sitting again. The Lioness looked up at her.

"What happened?" The younger girl wanted to know. She accepted the tea the knight offered with a smile.

"When you were yelling, we could see the shadows reaching for you. When you fell…."

Wait," Daine interrupted, "I fell?"

"Yes. No doubt you were exhausted by the time you lost consciousness. "

Daine closed her eyes. "He planned this, then."

The Lioness nodded. "Every detail. He made sure you wouldn't last in the air until morning and trapped you."

"Fortunately, he forgot to consider that you might be traveling with mages." Numair joined them by the fire, eyes dark with anger.

"What do you mean?" Daine winced at her own voice. A headache was growing behind her eyes, and she was feeling a bit dizzy. It was like a hangover, only she hadn't drunk a drop.

"Here." Alanna added a strange colored herb to Daine's tea. It tasted funny when the girl put the cup to her lips, but as the hot liquid ran down her throat, it eased the pain in her head.

"It's Numair would saved you," Alanna added. The solution to your problem was actually very simple. You found it yourself. By avoiding the dark and keeping to the light, you managed to save yourself.

Numair sent light around you, and the shadows were kept at bay until dawn. Then they just.. .vanished."

Daine nodded. It made sense.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: If you dont understand about the journal chack cahpters 23 and 24 of WWF.

Daine dug through her bags. She'd been searching for something for almost an hour by now. It _had_ to be in there! She never traveled without it.

Her hand hit something hard. With one yank she'd freed her journal. I had taken long enough to get it out. The girl sat back on her heels and flipped to the last used page. Squinting, she made an attempt to read the date. Her writing was small and messy, as if made in a rush.

The date was weeks ago, before Darius had gone. She smiled weakly. She hadn't had a chance to write in it since her friend had showed up. She hadn't wanted to see the entries about how good her friend had been, how sweet, how thoughtful…

She couldn't stand them now either. She flipped to the next clean page and somehow managed to find something to write with. Daine tried to write, but somehow everything made her sad. Darius had tried to kill her yes, but he hadn't been himself. No, the Darius she knew was completely different. The Darius she knew had died for her.

She turned back to her last page, the one she could barely read. She needed something else to think about.

The words on the page ran, melding with each other. It was almost impossible to read.

_I can't believe what just happened! I think I've been drinkin' a bit too much. But I can still remember what just happened. I'll tell ya' now, 'fore I fall asleep. _

The next few lines startled Daine into blushing.It was not possible. He never- She never-No. No, she was drunk, she must have imagined it. And yet, the details were so clear, even if the writing wasn't. Every feeling she'd felt, every word she'd whispered was scribbled down here.

_We were both drinking and then outa the blue Numair leaned in and kissed me._

She went on to describe the kiss, in such vivid detail her head spun.

It was all so much so soon. Daine's head was beginning to ache again. She closed her eyes, her head in her hands. Thoughts crashed together in her head, doubling the pain.

Did he remember? What if someone saw? What if she said something else? What if he said something else? What if they _did _something else?

She couldn't allow herself to think this way. The journal said before she went to sleep, and hadn't mentioned anything _else_.

Frustrated, Daine tore the page right out, crumpled it up and buried in her travel bags.

One more thought loomed in her mind- _what if she'd wanted something else?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alanna looked at her friend over the small fire. He was silent, but she could tell something was bothering him. He had been so scared the night before, not that he would admit it.

When Onua took a break from grooming, the knight stood. She was going to talk to Daine. Maybe she had an explanation for Numair's strange behavior.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Daine?" The girl looked up, eyes tired.

She wasn't surprised to see the knight. Alanna had noticed she had left a bit too suddenly, that she had lingered in the tent too long. Of course she would. She noticed everything.

"Are you alright?" Alanna inquired, taking an uninvited seat near Daine. The girl just nodded, but her eyes showed the lie.

Alanna waited for her friend to speak. Finally Daine shook her head. "No, no I'm not alright." She took a deep breath. What she was about to confess to was something she'd only ever admitted to herself once before, and even after that, she had tried to convince herself that she was wrong. She had been succeeding too, until now.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she blurted, "I-I think I have feelings for "

When Alanna didn't reply, Daine looked opened one eye and stole a look at the Lioness. The older woman was grinning.

"So what else is new?"

Daine gawked at her. "You _knew_?" Alanna nodded.

"I've known for quite a while now. It was obvious, the way you looked at him."

Daine felt a blush grow in her cheeks. She ducked her head to hide it.

"You don't want him to know, do you?" daine shook her head. She didn't want the rejection she knew would come. If she lost him, she would loose herself. But if Alanna knew, then maybe he already did…

No, she told herself. She would not allow false hope to rise.

Alann sighed. " Its ok, you know." She smiled again. "To be honest, I always thought you two were perfect for each other."

Daine smiled. Alanna was hardly ever wrong. Maybe there was a chance.

Maybe.


	18. Unpleasent thoughts

Sorry! I know its short, and I havent updated in a while, but I plan on having another chapter up by Christmas!

Daine sat in her tent the rest of the morning, thinking. Usually she preferred more athletic activities, but today she just needed to think. It was nice to slow down for once. It seemed oddly quiet with no one screaming. No people dying next to her, no one dying by her arrows. She did hate killing people. It was hard not to recall that these people she was hurting had families. Children as young as the ones she cared so for at Pirate's Swoop and the Palace.

Daine did remember immortals were not so prone to having families, especially Stormwings. But it still irked her, gnawing at the back of her head. She pushed thoughts like those to the back of her head, but times like this they returned with a vengeance. She sighed and lay down on her back, tucking her arms behind her head, and drawing her knees to her chest. Her gray eyes clouded with unpleasant thoughts.

She began to wonder what would happen to the people she knew if they lost the war. But those thoughts hurt too much, so she pushed them back again.

Others thoughts swam into her mind. Like the feelings she had for a certain someone. The journal entry was clear on what he'd said, but Daine's mind argued the influence of alcohol. People never thought clearly after a few drinks too many. He was amazing, but even he could not be sober constantly.

Daine was deliberately avoiding using _his _name. She didn't have a reason for it other than it just wasn't right. She felt sick for having thoughts like this for someone who thought of her as family, but they were still there.

After an hour or so going on like that, Onua made an entrance, bearing with her a bowl of hot soup and a cup of steaming tea. Daine smiled at her friend, and switched to a sitting position. She took the food gratefully, and invited Onua to join her. The horsemistress took a seat near Daine, hugging her knees and looking pensive.

"What?" Daine asked, frowning. Onua shook her head, but let a grin slip through. It was a knowing grin, one Daine understood easily. "Alanna told you," she accused. Onua grinned wider and shrugged.

"So what if she did?" Daine rolled her eyes and spooned soup into her mouth. Flavor exploded in her mouth, a delicious surprise. She rolled her eyes back in her head, Savoring the taste. Onua laughed.

"Where did this come from?" Daine managed after she swallowed.

"A rider group passed us. They brought fresh supplies from Greenwood, east of here." Onua explained, jerking her head in the direction. Daine nodded. "The were kind enough to share with us. I'm glad they did. I wasn't about to eat one more bit of that mud people try and pass off as food."

The younger girl smiled. Fresh soup ingredients were a welcome surprise. "Any bread?" She asked eagerly. Onua smiled.

"Greedy little thing aren't you?" She responded dryly. She reached into the pouch she always kept at her side and produced a small loaf of bread. Daine set her bowl down and nearly tackled her friend for the bread. Onua laughed and surrendered the bread.

"By the way," She added more seriously, "About that journal-" Daine choked on her bread. "Why don't you tell him?" The girl stared at her for a moment.

"Are you serious?" Onua nodded. "No. No no no no no no **no**. D'you know what I'd be risking? I am not taking that chance." Onua sighed at her friend's stubbornness. She'd noticed the conection between Daine and Numair, and found it amusing neither of them would mention it.

"But what are you risking by not telling?" Daine close her eyes and shook her head.


	19. Pefection

A/N: okay okay, i know its short. But i have a few of these clogging up my computer's memory, so I figured i's post em'. The next one will be up as soon as i'm done editing it. I have to say though, i'm actually considering writing agin. So, um review, and we'll see where it goes from there.

Daine finally left her tent around sundown, famished. She was hesitant to approach the firepit that her group had gathered around, but swallowed her shyness and walked over. Alanna was the one who noticed her first. The knight grinned, flashing pure white teeth. Onua followed her friends gaze and met Daine with the same reaction. Numair did not seem to notice his student's arrival. He simply continued to stare into the flames, tapping his untouched bowl of soup thoughtfully with his spoon.

Alanna rolled her eyes and kicked him. Numair looked up at the Lioness, startled. She jerked her head, indicating Daine. Numair smiled now, almost shyly. He inched over to leave room for the girl. She took it almost too slowly.

_They're both so completely oblivious,_Alanna mused_. So caught up in keeping their feelings a secret, that they don't realize the other is pining away._ She sighed and shook her short red mane. The gods had a way of working things out in the end. Best not to get involved.

She glanced over at Onua, who was still smiling. She looked back at the would-be, should-be, couple. Numair was looking at Daine, staring really. The wildmage was concentrating on the sky, no doubt talking with her feathered friends. It seemed so peaceful after the recent events. Almost like there was no war, no battles. But such a dream was just that- a dream.

A loud shriek disrupted her thoughts. On instinct, the knight's hands flew to the dagger at her hip. Her eyes snapped to Daine, whowas giggling at the older woman. A crow-the last of the day, no doubt- had alighted on the girl's outstretched arm. Its talons curved awkwardly around the flesh, but it did not fall over.

The lioness felt her face burning up. She had been sent to fear by a_ crow?_ That was a new low. Numair was holding back a laugh, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Watch it mge," she warned him, "Or I'll cut you into some feed for our fire." The man's eyes widened, and his smiling mouth snapped shut. He turned to Daine and whispered something inaudible. The girl laughed and leaned her head into his shoulder. Numair smiled, and squeezed Daine against him gently. The crow protested, making _everyone _laugh. He flew away from Daine, claiming he had to be home to his mate soon anyways. _They're fair jealous, those crows_, she thought with a smile.

"Its good to see you laughing again, Magelet," Numair whisperd in her ear. The way his breath ghosted over her ear sent shivers up the girl's spine. She nodded and buried her head in her friend's shoulder, praying to every god she knew of that he wouldn't see her blush.

She _was _much happier now. Darius was far from her mind now. The only thing she could even remotely conventrate on was the warm body she was leaning on. The breath on her ears and neck. The arm slung around her shoulders. The thigh that was touching hers.

Things were so...perefct now. Almost too perfect. One night she was dying, almsot the next she was the happiest woman on earth? _Thats life,_ she told herself, _it never makes sense._ She glanced over at Numair, who was still smiling. Over at her friends, who were grinning at the scene in front of them. Maybe it didn't have to make sense, Not tonight, anyways.


	20. Nowhere, only everyhere

A/N: Sorry its so short. Kinda fluffy here, but i like it. I know i didn't update, i've been bogged down with school. Also, I'm working on fixing the problem with who's thinking, and redoing a few chapters, so i SWEAR i will have more up.

Having long since given up on making sense of their orders, the small group started off the next morning, heading for Mithros-knows-where. Daine found herself suddenly very grateful for the grogginess that accompanied mornings. None of her friends were awake enough to engage in conversation, and Daine was feeling...odd. Her mind still too crowded, like someone had dug into her skull and stuffed it with questions like a Midwinter turkey.

Keeping Cloud to the back of the group, she managed to get some time to herself. The familiar clomp of the pony's hooves were comforting, in an odd way. Like the scent of the soaps Numair used, or the herb packets Ma used to keep in her pockets. Daine sighed and leaned wearily against Cloud's neck. Things were finally starting to slow down, and she liked it.

Her teacher, on the other hand, was very much on edge. He was still shaken by the recent events that had rolled together in his mind. Oddly enough, he found he was more scared for Daine than himself. He couldn't trust her safety to anyone or anything anymore, not even himself. He had failed to protect her, and refused to let himself forget that.

Numair glanced back at Daine. Her eyes were closed, or at least they seemed to be. It was hard to tell with her faced buried in clouds mane. She looked so...peaceful. Numair sighed. He did not like war, and neither did Daine. Gods bless her, she _hated_ killing.

_She's a healer_, he realized suddenly, _Not a warrior. _He remembered her first true battle at Pirate's Swoop, her insistence on keeping the animals out. Scenes played out for the mage in his own mind, captivating, like some exotic dance.

He saw Daine pleading to leave the animals alone, her fear for their _lives. _Not for the other fighters, but the most endangered warriors. That wasn't something a warrior would think about. No, a warrior would immediately start planning on how to use-not save- the animals.

He saw Daine throwing herself in front of her teacher, blocking the dragon. A warrior might have attacked the dragon, gotten out of the way, maybe used the opportunity to catch the enemy of guard. _Its not characteristic of a warrior to risk their lives like that. That's what a healer would do. _

Numair was starting to confuse himself. Honestly, he knew war wasn't right for his magelet. If there was a way-any way- he could keep her safe, preserve her youthful innocence, he would do it in a heartbeat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daine trotted Cloud up to see Numair. She was in need of company now, and he was the only one really awake. He looked thoughtful, but definitely awake. She smiled. She knew that expression too well. She nearly had to yell to get his attention.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked bluntly, cocking her head to one side. Numair smiled tiredly.

"Oh, you know me Magelet. Everything at once, only its really nothing." Daine sent him a look, like _I know your lying so why bother? _He looked away.

**He's so old, **Daine realized with some shock. **He's only thirty, and there's white in his hair. **Even his cheerful vanity seemed to have disappeared lately. He would have dyed those hairs if he'd been himself. He looked like he'd been living a thousand years rolled up into the last few months, something Daine understood.

She sighed. **He's not a fighter.** **He's a mage, a scholar. He doesn't want to be here, where you can't go two inches without seeing death. He'd be so happy to return to his books, wall himself up in his study and finally get some peace. He was meant to help people. Poor 'Mair, all he ever wanted to help the world, and now he's destroying it.**

" 'Mair?" She asked cautiously. When he looked up her, she continued. "Can you tell me about Carthak again?"

He smiled at her, a special kind of smile he reserved just for her."You've been there, Magelet," he pointed out. He laughed when she shifted real puppydog eyes, and began.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they stopped to water the horses, Numair decided to talk to Daine about his thoughts. He steered her away from the Lioness, and together they began down an old hunting trail. It was hard to begin, but he forced himself.

"Daine, I've been thinking lately," he began, "And I've come to some conclusions." He kept his eyes on the ground. "You know I hate this war. I don't like what its done to you."

"To me?" daine asked with a frown. **What has it done to _me?_**

"Yes _you._ Magelet, you're a healer. Every time you have to kill someone, I can see a piece of you dying. Do you know how hard that is for me? I know you Daine, you don't even eat meat anymore."

"Where are you going with this?" She asked warily.

Numair sighed. "Jon is going to ask you whether you want to continue traveling with me or one of two other things; travel on your own or with a rider group to heal the animals, help our healers, or try to use your magic for some expreiments that may prove very helpful at Corus. I want you to accept one of the latter options.

"W-what? I'm fine, Numair. I need to do this. If you're trying to be gallant and save me, its too late. War changes people, and you can't reverse it!" she turned to leave, but Numair grabbed her hand.

"i'm not trying to be 'gallant.' Daine, just think about it, please?"

"No."

"Daine-" he cut himself off when he saw his student jut her chin. There was no way he was going to win now. "Fine, but we'll talk about this later." He hesitated, the added, ":I just worry about you Daine."

She was looking at her hand, tiny in his large one. "But I worry about you, too," she whispered to no one.


End file.
